Mystery Girl
'Mystery Girl '''is the Season 3 premiere of ''The Naked Brothers Band. Sypnosis The Naked Brothers Band is making a major motion picture. However, there is a lot of drama going on behind the scenes Plot The episode starts with Nat and Alex having a conversation while walking in the streets. They then end it by laughing, revealing to the viewer that they were fooled by their "fake" conversation. Alex tells the viewer that they are practicing scripts for their musical mystery movie at their studio, while Nat reveals the title of the studio called ''Worldwide Biggies. ''They reveal the plot of the movie is about them being thrown in reform school in order to save a "mystery girl", and adds that some of their songs will be featured in it. Nat tells the viewer that on page 94 of the script, Alex has to kiss a girl, and then proceeds to go show the viewer a tour of the studio. Alex then stops on his way, and continually tells the camera to come closer until it gets too close to his face, and then orders it to back away and telling the viewer that it'll ruin his/her face. Nat and Alex then are both in the studio, and introduces the choreographer that is leading a rehearsal of one of the movie's musical numbers featuring two sumo wrestlers . The choreographer tells the cameramen that she is not interested in talking to the camera, and says her dances speak for herself. Cooper is then seen walking into the set with the Director talking about the mood of the movie, with the Director disagreeing with Cooper on having humor in the movie and wanting to set a more dark and depressing tone. Nat describes him as very "intense", and him and Alex then mock his accent. The Director tells the camerman that the movie will be "very dark, twisted, and angry. His brother (typing on a laptop) is disinterested in what he has to say, which makes the Director to tell their mom later. Nat and Alex then walk over to David, Qaasim, and Thomas trying to pick locks as they were cast as juvenile delinquents in the movie. The Director then walks by the band saying that making a movie is more important than making "silly, old records", much to the band's displeasure and David giving raspberries at him, causing the band to laugh. The band is sitting down and is being handed scripts. The Director then welcome everybody to the first read-through of the scirpt for the movie, although he breaks his deal for his brother to talk first. His mom (the choreographer) agrees with him to talk first, which makes his brother frustrated that she liked him better (which she also agrees to). Cooper (the movie producer) then decides to talk first, but Nat stops him saying that Rosalina didn't come yet. Nat then proceeds to her to go look for her at the door. Rosalina finally appears and is greeted by Nat with a hug and kiss, and walks her over to her seat while encouraging her to not be nervous. The Director then assumes that they are a couple (confirmed by Cooper), and immediately wants to break them up as Nat's role is supposed to fall in love with the mystery girl. Cooper then assures him that it's only for the movie, and Nat calls the Director out for calling Rosalina a shrub, making him intimidated. Nat and the boys ask who will play the mystery girl, and the Director replies that she is not to be revealed yet, and Cooper is not allowed to say anything. Qaasim begs Cooper for the answer, but he declines while Alex is curious who will be playing the mystery girl's little sister. The Director begins the read-through on page 10, and it begins with Rosalina reading the script mono-tonely. The Director is displeased with this, and suggests to her to say her lines more like a "living human being". She then reads the script in a high voice, and flaps her arms. The Director critizces her for flapping her arms like a "bird", which causes laughter and Thomas intimidating a bird. Rosalina goes back to reading the script in a monotone voice, and gives herself self-criticism for her awful acting, but Nat tries to assure her that the Director's a jerk. Back at the Wolff's apartment, Alex tells Nat about Rosalina's awful acting, but Nat tries to shrugg off Alex's critism of her. Nat sits with Alex on the floor (a pile of pictures all over the floor), and lists off Rosalina's other talents (straight A's, multi-instrumentalist, finalist in nationwide violin competition). Alex adds that she is also a good kisser (which Nat agrees to), and then says that's what his girl on page 94 will be like. Nat asks Alex about the headshots on the floor, and he says that Cooper gave him pictures of the potential women playing the girl on page 94. Nat then tells him that Juanita got asked to audition, and says she might have a killer voice. Alex fully disagrees with him due to the image of Juanita he has of being his tomboy skater friend, which he thinks doesn't mesh well with potentially kissing her. Sonny then comes downstairs to tell his sons that Cooper said he got to audition for a small part in the movie, and is committed to practicing his lines. Jesse then comes downstairs singing I'll Do Anything off-key, making Alex cover his ears. Jesse asks how her singing sounded, and Alex answers with a negative response. She says that Cooper gave her an audition for a singing part in the movie, and says she's good at slash dancing part. She adds that she sings well in the shower, and she then proves it by putting the spray hose above her and singing the song again in an operatically voice that impresses the boys. David then tell the viewer that him and other boys are trying to break into Cooper's office, but Qaasim's mother finds them and stops them in time. Cooper then comes to enter his office with Qaasim's mother trying to get a part in the movie for saving his office from being broken in. Cooper sits in his office when she tries to impress him by dancing, which then Qaasim and the boys walk away from the office out of embarassment. They then meet with Nat and Rosalina, which he announces that she won the national violin competition. David and Thomas then question her if any prize (money) came out of it at all, but in the middle of conversation, Cooper quietly gives her a packet for the around-the-world cruise that she then puts in her purse. The band is at the studio with the Director handing out rewrites of the script, and Nat openly complains about Rosalina's character not coming back after her one scene. The Director then introduces The Mirror Exercise, and shows a demonstration of him and his mother motioning their hands up and down. They then get into a small conflict about who's leading the exercise, with the mother winning the argument. The band breaks into two for the exercise, with Nat doing it with Alex. He motions into giving a kiss to Nat, in which he quickly backs out of. Alex then explains himself that he was practicing for page 94, but he tells him to do it with someone else. Qaasim is starting up the exercise with Rosalina, when she sees Cooper and whispers to him to not tell Nat about the cruise. Nat then pulls his hair and makes a funny face for Rosalina to laugh to, but she only smiles at him. Later, Alex is practicing Blueberry Cotton on the piano at the Wolff's apartment. Jesse tries to join in with him by singing off-key, but he quickly stops her and tells her to sing under the shower or sink. Although, she argues that she has to practice singing without those two. Sonny then comes downstairs dressed in a suit and says his lines separately in a upbeat and a gloomy tone, in which Alex approves of both methods, making Sonny walk away happily. Jesse is then discussing with Alex his top ten choices for the girl on page 94, and notices he chose Juanita to be one of them. She then hands the picture to Alex, which she notices she is dressed up girly instead of her usual tomboy look. Alex reveals that he was practicing his kissing with that picture and drops it out of his hand, and is now feeling conflicted about his friendship with her. Juanita comes in in her tomboy look, which makes Alex hide under the piano. Jesse tells her that he is under the piano, and he replies that he is doing nothing. At the studio, Nat complains to the Director's brother about Rosalina's part being cut out of the movie, aruging that she's part of the band and will be missed. He replies that she begged to being taken out, and adding that he's usually blamed for things. The choreographer is then seen leading a dance number with some of the cast (older men) in shankles, causing Rosalina to giggle. Nat then approaches Rosalina about her wanting to be taken out, and she approves her decision because of her bad acting with them joking a bit about Nat not being able to flap his arms like her, and then walk away. David, Qaasim, and Thomas are in Cooper's office with his mouth being duct-taped and tied to a chair, and is being forced to answer who will be playing the mystery girl. Qaasim then notices it'll be impossible for Cooper to answer with his mouth being duct-taped, and Thomas proceeds to rip it out of his mouth, causing Cooper to scream. He then says that the deal is still neogeoiated, and then they try another way by making him nod to asking questions about her age, which makes it reduntant. Nat is then practicing the musical number Face In The Hall for the movie. Rosalia (playing the part of Juliet) is walking opposite Nat (playing Daniel) but moves too fasts and avoids eye contact with him. The scene is cut, and the Director tells her to move slower. She becomes clumsy and her books fall, but Nat comes quickly to re-assure her confidence. Filming starts again, and she avoids eye contact again while being continually being asked to by the Director. He lashes out to her, but Nat quickly steps up, making him feel intimidated again. While on break on set, Nat talks to Rosalina about how the Director asks like a jerk. Rosalina tells Nat not to worry about it much, and is interrupted before she could confront him about her cruise. He gives the gift to her wrapped by Alex, which is a music box playing a zillon songs that Nat wrote for her. It plays a instrumental tune of Your Smile, and Rosalina begins to cries out of happiness. Nat tries to cheer her up by pretending to play the violin, causing her to laugh. David and the boys continue their search for the mystery girl as she lists off facts about her (14 y/o, brown hair and eyes, cast in a #1 show, beautiful). Right behind them is the supposedly mystery girl, Miranda, who walks out of the bathroom as she compliments Jesse on her singing under the faucet. At the Wolff's apartment, Alex is sitting down eating from a bag of popcorn when Juanita walks in and asks him how girly is her dress. Frustrated about his situation, he shoves the bag of popcorn in his face, causing all of it to fall down. Juanita asks him about it out of confusion, but Alex declines. Nat and Cooper are playing basketball in the living room when Alex complains to Cooper about Juanita getting the part because of her infatuation. Cooper then asks Nat about Rosalina, and finds out that she hasn't told him yet and tries to end their conversation (The beginning tune of Your Smile plays at the end of this scene). On set, Nat walks up to Rosalina and begins to read their scripts to each other. Because of the incidient with Cooper, he interrogates her about the pamplhet behind her, and sneaks it out of her hand. He reads that it's a music cruise, and she hasn't told him about it because she wasn't sure if she was going, and adds that she'll be gone for six months. This causes Nat to be angry (by slamming his books down), and grabs the attention of the movie crew. They begin to film the scene (both feeling emotionally), and Nat makes a mistake at the end by saying Rosalina instead of Juliet. The Director is joyful about the scene, but fixes the error in post=production. David and the boys rush to the set to announce that they found out who the mystery girl is, in which Miranda herself enters the set and introduces herself. The ending chorus of Face In The Hall plays as Nat looks at Rosalina in the corner, and looks away in sadness (Fades to black). A newscast is broadcast of a reveal of the mystery girl, Miranda Cosgrove. She is asked about Rosalina's jealousy, but is immediately interrupted before she could give a answer. Alex makes his way from papparizzi in to the dressing room. Rosalina then soon comes in, and Alex leaves for them to be alone. Rosalina tries to ask questions to Nat, but she is ignored (The tune of Your Smile from the music box plays as she exits). Sonny is sittting reading his lines when he meets Principal Schmoke and Tuffy auditioning for the same role. He is then called by Cooper for his turn, and accidentally pours his hot coffee on his pants (as he's told to Break a leg! to Sonny). Schmoke stands up to offer his pants, but too spills his coffee on his pants. Tuffy then stands up too, and offers his pants, falling to reveal his heart-shaped boxers. He comes in the audition room holding his pants. The Director greets him, and he waves back, causing his pants to drop. He then immediatly wins the role from the choreographer. Meanwhile, it is lunch time in the cafeteria as David walks to his table with the boys about losing interest in being deliquents after the reveal of Miranda being the mystery girl. Juanita walks over gleefully to Alex, who screams and then puts pie in his face. She walks away from him, finding it humorous and calling it weird. Nat walks over to him, and asks him about the pie's taste. He picks up a cupcake, and looks behind to see Rosalina sitting next to Miranda, smiling and waving. She then fails to get Nat's interest (The tune of Your Smile plays as she leaves to go shopping for her trip). After that, he goes and takes Rosalina's seat next to Miranda, and begins small talk with her about the rumors about them. She shows Nat a front cover picture of Miranda (enlarged) copied and pasted next to Nat, and soon papparazzi is outside trying to take pictures of them. Jesse meets with David and the boys about their acting as juvenile deliquents, and offers them to try again as she has problems with singing without a faucet under her. Miranda asks about Rosalina to Nat, and she tells him to be happy for her (Ambient tones of Scary World can be heard at the end of the scene). Jesse is then auditioning for the singing part by singing the Star Spangled Banner, and soon after, David and the boys pull off the fire alarm, causing Jesse to revert back to her opera-like singing voice. Later, Rosalina greets Nat outside, and he tells her that's he happy, but nt satified about keeping it from him. Nat is angry about Cooper finding out first, and accuses her of faking at her bad acting to go on her trip. His increasing tone attracts a swarm of papparazzi crowding Rosalina as he walks away. Another crowd of papparazzi is outside the dressing room when Nat confronts Miranda about her suggestion, and then shows him a second news article of Nat kissing a enlarged picture of her. They both joke out of it, and they both run to glass door to mock the cover photo. Alex is sitting at home when Sonny, Jesse, Schmoke, and Tuffy announce their roles as the dad, singing teacher, and sumo wrestlers. He quickly asks about Juanita's part, and she soon rushes in about her role kissing Alex on page 94 (and is not in the mood for it). She runs out of the apartmant, which causes Alex to get out of his seat, pleading for a answer from her. Nat is then seen fliming the musicial number for Scary World featuring Miranda. After the song ends, they film a scene where Daniel (Nat's part) takes off the mystery girl's heart-shaped white sunglasses (Miranda), although they break into laughter a few times before getting the scene right, which ends into a kiss. Much later, Nat comes into his bedroom, and is asked by Alex to smell his breath (which he says is minty fresh). Alex then talks about Nat about Juanita not being interested in kissing him, and proceeds to kiss the stuffe dpig next to him, and then a stuffed catterpillar given by Nat. He then suggests that she and Alex are too young, but says he feels werid about kissin his friend, making Nat relate to him due to feeling confusion after kissing Miranda. The scene then cuts to Alex and Juanita singing Blueberry Cotton over a green screen before it abrutplly ends by Alex, and confronts with Juanita to the Director about their disapproval over the kiss. The Director's brother then reveals that it was a typo, and that Juanita was supposed to kick Alex all this time (which she proceeds to do). Nat is standing outside Rosalina'doorsteps wth a crowd of papparazzi standing outside the fence. She comes out and he tries to apologize for accusing her for her bad acting, but she is too angry at Nat and his attempts at apologizing. He tries to follow Rosalina as he is desparate about his situation and mentions kissing Miranda, which causes the papparazzi to stir up. He tries to shoo them away as Rosalina walks away, and starts being chased by them. Later, the musicial number of I Don't Want To Go To School is filmed for the movie. The scene takes place in a vandalized school hallway with partying students as Nat walks in the set leading the rest of the boys of the band as they do rebellious things to the teachers, and dancing in various places in the set. The scene finishes, and Nat screams to the Director in the monitor as he walks over and blames him for writing Rosalina's character out of future scenes, and it gives David and the boys the impression to rebel due to their behavior as juvenile deliquents. They begin to go for the Director, and hold him to be stringed spray by his brother in amusement. Cooper goes to the side, and calls Stephen Spielberg for help, and gets the advice to take over as Director. Cooper announces his takeover, causing joy in the band as the Director's mother tries to comfort him over his loss. Nat then meets Miranda later in the evening, and asks him about the riot. They both admit to avoiding each other over the kiss. She finds out that Rosalina is still mad at him, and tells him to make the whole thing up by doing a big gesture for her. Rosalina is sleeping in her apartment when she awakes to music outside, and is happy to find Nat preforming a sernade by singing Your Smile on the piano. She then comes to sit down next to him, and Nat lists off all the countries she's vising, and tells her that he approves her decision to go on the trip. The episode then ends with a quick kiss, and the band group hugging around them. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes